


Just Right Through

by Furorscribiendi



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furorscribiendi/pseuds/Furorscribiendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's always done his own thing. Sometimes, others get sucked in as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Right Through

**Author's Note:**

> My partner-in-crime [](http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/profile)[**eaivalefay**](http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/) defies all logic and is able to extricate the most ridiculous things from me. She sent me a picture of Adam arriving in Helsinki. My brain pretty much spit out this macro in response:
> 
> And I then lost her for about five minutes (to laughter, she says). Then she responded with, _"you know u want to fic it?"_ which was rapidly followed by, _"a quick and dirty airport scene"_ and then _"where the band's powwowing about getting out with Stealth, captial S."_
> 
> How could I _**not**_ write a ficlet for that scenario?

___________________________________________________

"Okay, so we just walk straight through, right?"

There were nods of agreement from everyone at Lane's words. Tommy was all for that. After a brutal flight like that and everyone laughing over something on Neil’s laptop, he was ready to just get to the hotel, crawl into bed and sleep until he absolutely had to wake up.

"Just right through. No stopping, no saying hi, as much as you want to. You guys can do that after the performance, all right?" Lane pegged Adam with a hard look. "Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Adam nodded his head briskly.

When she looked around at everyone else, there were nods. Tommy elected to just look at the ground and grunt in response. Satisfied with the answer, she started walking. They got through customs, handed in slips of paper, and headed off to grab their luggage. Monte and Longineu were first through with the smallest things.

Tommy had no fucking idea how those two always managed to cram what seemed like an entire life into one piece of checked luggage.

Cam had snagged two luggage carts and shoved one towards him. "Heads up."

"Missed." Tommy gave a tired smirk as he raised a foot and let the cart collide with his foot.

Cam just waggled her eyebrows and watched the carousel turn. Tommy stared absently at it as Adam moved in closer to him. He didn’t say anything for a few minutes and then,

"Not even one autograph?"

Tommy slid a glance at Lane who looked frazzled beyond belief. He was pretty sure that was partially the flight and her wondering what Adam might try to do.

"Sure. But I didn't know you had a death wish. Hell, I think even Neil might murder you if you did that."

And as if to speak of the devil, Neil's luggage came thunking down the chute and landed on the carousel with a really loud thunk. Tommy raised both eyebrows when he spotted the broken wheel.

"Goddamn it." Neil groused. "They can fly over three thousand miles, but they can't _not_ break something on one piece of luggage. What the hell..."

Tommy barely managed to hide his snicker as Neil stomped off and watched as more luggage came down onto the carousel. When he spotted a pile of black luggage come down, he frowned, squinted and then said, "Alright, we're up."

They grabbed their luggage, tossing it onto the carts. Though, Cam loaded up her and Lane's things. Adam followed suit, tossing his stuff onto Tommy's cart as well. They started walking for the door, when Lane glanced at Adam.

"Straight. Through."

The words were bitten off and enunciated so clearly, Tommy thought he spotted a razor's edge between them. He heard Adam mumbling something in agreement. Tommy just ducked his head and hoped that there wasn't a massive crush of people.

He saw the video of when Adam went to Japan and the insane crush of people at Narita who showed up just to get a fucking glimpse of him.

They approached the doors, and when they slid open, Tommy was relieved to see practically no one there. There were a few people lingering, and one girl in a striped red and white shirt. Cam was looking straight ahead and walking at a fast clip. Lane lingered beside Adam, as if she could, by sheer willpower, keep him walking.

And then...

"Hi there!"

Tommy glanced up and already saw Adam's turning to face the girl in the striped shirt. He could hear the smile in Adam's voice. Then he glanced over at Lane and saw the pissy expression on her face.

He sighed and bit at his lip. Fuck his life, Lane was going to murder Adam. He watched as Cam disappeared into the airport before he looked back at Adam. He was chatting with the kid, signing her album and just being himself. The girl looked ecstatic and chattered back happily about loving his album and saying how her dad was awesome because he got her tickets to the performance later on that day.

However, when the girl dragged her dad forward and Adam shook his hand and started talking to him, Tommy could practically see the vein on the side of Lane's neck throb. He coughed a bit and angled his luggage cart in closer to Adam. Maybe it was his proximity to Adam because the dad started talking.

Started talking to him.

Tommy just nodded, made generic sounds of agreement and blinked in surprise as the husband explained that his wife was a fan of him from his Eat The Crow days - something was babbled about bit torrent - and that she was at home with their son who was sick.

And Tommy glanced over at Adam who smiled. Then he glanced back at Lane who looked ready to drag them off by the hair to get them to the car. So he looked back at the dad, dug into his pocket. There was a single, used guitar pick there. He stole Adam's Sharpie and initialed it.

"This okay?" he asked as he offered it.

The girl squealed and the husband grinned and honestly, Tommy was kinda starting to see why Adam did this as much as he could.

Though even Adam looked a bit surprised when Tommy found himself saying that he'd keep an eye out for them after the show.

As if on cue, Lane came up behind them and herded them off quickly. She hustled them to the pick-up spot, where Cam was waiting patiently, with an empty luggage cart.

"Adam, are you picking up Scandinavian boys again?" Cam grinned at him.

"No. Just an autograph. Tommy Joe here invited a family."

"And we're running late!" Lane snapped as she started loading up Adam and Tommy's luggage into the other car with some help from the driver. "Let's hustle gentlemen."

Cam grinned as she got into her car. As soon as Adam and Tommy's luggage was loaded up, Lane bolted into the car with Cam and it took off. As if that was his cue, Adam burst out laughing as he opened the car door. Tommy left the luggage cart on the curb and got in. Adam got in, slammed the door shut and a few minutes later they were following Cam and Lane's car.

"So," Adam turned to look at him. "Just straight through, huh?"

"What?" Tommy said a bit defensively. He rested his head against the back of the seat and rubbed his brow. "Her dad started talking to me. Not like I could just ignore him." And then after a moment, he threw out, "You started it."

"I didn't think you'd invite them after the show." Adam moved in closer to him.

Tommy rolled his head to the side, to get a better look at Adam. "Hell, her mom was home with her brother who's sick. Or faking it. You know kids sometimes."

Adam barely smothered a laugh. "Family man."

There was a funny look in Adam's eye that made Tommy go red. He mumbled something, possibly "Bullshit" and "Not so bad to fucking care, y'know."

An affectionate smile came to Adam's face as he reached over and ruffled Tommy's hair. "I didn't say that. Just... you constantly surprise me you know."

Tommy raised an eyebrow at that. "I think we all need some fucking sleep."

That got a laugh from Adam. His hand trailed down Tommy's hair, moving along the side of his face. Adam's fingers lingered for a moment on his chin before pulling away. Tommy didn't want to think too hard about why the loss of contact felt so wrong.

"I won't argue with that." Adam said quietly as he stifled a yawn. "Though, I think Lane might kill me for sleeping in the car. You don't think so, do you?"

Tommy was quiet for a moment before he answered. "I think she might if you start talking to the driver."

Adam’s tired laugh brought a smile to Tommy's face. Finland with Adam was gonna be great.

 _  
**FIN**   
__  
_


End file.
